Forever
by staystrong167
Summary: This is for all the people who didn't want the Hush Hush saga to end! Patch and Nora have gotten through everything that his been thrown at them but will they get through a new member of the family?
1. Chapter 1

"Vee! It really isn't as big of a deal as your making it out to be." I smiled and rolled my eyes through my sunglasses at her.

"Are you JOKING? You're pregnant and you think that it isn't a big deal?" She rose to her knees and shook me making sand fly everywhere.

"It will be a bigger deal when I tell Patch, then you can keep freaking out and let the whole town know" I raised my sunglasses as I sat up. Patch and I have been doing well since the war. We all graduated a couple of weeks ago and we now settling into summer. After Gavin and Vee moved back to Coldwater after their wedding, we have all be inseparable. I found out I was pregnant one month ago and was just telling Vee now. I'm not sure how to tell Patch, we have never talked about kids before. I have no doubt in my mind that he will be a great dad but I hope he doesn't freak out when I tell him.

She stood up and took off her dress revealing her bikini underneath. Ever since Vee got married, she has been working out so Gavin doesn't leave her which is kind of ridiculous because they were made for each other. "Are you coming into the water with me fatty or what?"

I stood up with her and walked to the water. "So am I the only person you have told?" I nodded nervously at her.

"Well you need to tell Patch babe, you're gonna start showing soon." She dipped her head back and let her hair absorb the water.

"I know but I don't know how to tell him!" I pouted at her as she raised her head and I slapped the water.

"I have the best idea! Wait until you get super fat and on the way to the hospital, break the news! Perfect plan." She closed her eyes and gave me a smirk.

"Not so much. You know you aren't helping me as much as I thought you would." I moved closer to shore and sat down on the sand squishing it between my fingers.

Vee swam towards me and kneeled in front of me with a smile. "I'm sorry Nora but I can't figure this out for you. This is your baby and husband and you need to make this decision on your own. "She reached forward and placed a hand on my stomach. "I can't wait though; you guys are going to be the best parents."

I blushed at her kindness and thought about Patch holding a baby in his arms. Just thinking of the look in his black eyes when he sees his baby for the first time and realises that he gets to keep them forever. Vee helped me up and we both made our way to the Jeep. Patch never used to let me drive his car but a deal one night let me get to drive the jeep whenever I wanted too. We drove down the beach strip for about ten minutes until we reached our house.

"Gavvvvvyyyyy!" Vee yelled through the house once we walked inside and I walked over to the kitchen grabbing myself some orange juice and sitting at the island. She placed all our bags down and came over to me taking my cup for herself.

"Hey! That was mine!" She winked at me and she started drinking. I turned when I saw both Patch and Gavin trotting down the stairs laughing about something. When they came over to us Vee immediately started making out with Gavin like she hadn't see him in years. Patch stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and brings his lips down to my ear.

_Hey Angel. _

I smiled and cuddled my head into his. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah, you know we were just doing some guy stuff." I smiled at the English accent coming from beside Vee. She looked distraught when he took his lips away from hers. I saw Vee started to wiggle and could tell that she was getting very impatient.

"Okay hunny, I think it's time to go!" She started tugging on his arm and waved goodbye to Patch and I before walking out the door.

A couple hours later I was laying in bed with my laptop while Patch was taking a shower in the bathroom. I was looking up what symptoms pregnant women have at their 3 month mark which is where I was. My breasts were really sore and my nausea was getting increasingly worse. I looked up and closed the computer once the bathroom door opened. I moved the laptop beside me and saw Patch walk out of the bathroom with black track pants hanging low on his hips and a towel shaking his hair.

"You know, if those pants get any looser then I'm going to have to pounce on you. I will have no choice." He smirked at me and walked over to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"And if you keep wearing those shorts to bed, then I'm going to have to keep you away from every boy in town." I blushed as he started kissing down the front of my body and snaking his hands up and down my sides. Once his hands got to my stomach, he stopped. I suddenly started to feel a little panicked, why did he stop?

"Patch, Is everything alright?" He kept looking at my stomach and running his hands over top of it.

"Yeah everything is fine and I'm not trying to offend you angel but it looks like you gained a couple pounds this week."

I couldn't contain myself; I didn't think I started showing already!

"I'm sorry, but it's really catching me off guard. How are you gaining weight when you have been throwing up the last couple weeks?"


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Patch's eyes meet mine as he sat up and looked at me. I smiled nervously at him. He suddenly started walking towards the bathroom and I saw the door slightly close behind him.

_Patch?_

I leaned up on my elbows as he came back into sight but with a small pink box in his hand. I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

"I didn't know how to tell you. I asked Vee and she thought I should just wait until it's born but I couldn't do that." I felt myself sink deeper into the bed and breathing on my face. The smell of husky mint went through my nostrils and I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes.

They were met with black orbs staring into me. Patch was lying beside me watching my face. "How far along are you angel?" A big hand draped over my stomach and I sighed from happiness when I saw that he didn't look angry at all... He looked happy.

"I am just over three months which is why I was kind of surprised when you noticed that I gained some weight. I thought you were angry with me." I saw a flash of amusement cross his face until his lips crashed into mine. His hand snaked to the back of my neck and held me there for a couple of seconds.

"How could I be mad about this? You and I are going to have a beautiful baby! I couldn't be more thrilled! I just wish you told me sooner is all." I saw his mouth form into a huge smile. "I am going to go and make you a doctor's appointment this minute!" I quickly got up and ran outside of the room. I am so relieved that Patch is excited about this.

I woke up to a shine of light hitting my face. I needed to squint and cover my eyes so I could open them. Flipping over to my side I cuddled into Patch and rested my head between his neck and shoulder while my arm laid over his bare chest. He was snoring silently and looked so peaceful with his black curly hair falling over his face. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I flipped over and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and started cooking. I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to thinking about my baby. He or she was growing inside my stomach right now.

A while later I heard rummaging upstairs and started putting breakfast onto plates. I carried them to the table while I saw Patch jogging down the stairs. He pulled me into him after I put breakfast down and wrapped his arms around me. "Good morning angel, are you ready for our doctor's appointment in a few hours?" I got onto my toes and kissed his lips.

"Yep! I just hope that the doctor doesn't tell my mom." I pulled away from him and sat in my seat.

He spoke as he sat. "I'm sure the doctor won't say anything, plus you're nineteen now and it isn't like you are a teen who is pregnant. Were married and live in our own house." He always knew what to say to me when I needed a boost. After eating we both got dressed and climbed into the jeep for our appointment. Once we got to the office, Patch and I sat in our room waiting for the doctor. As I sat on the table, he was standing before the wall and looking at the pictures of baby development.

"So the baby that's in your stomach right now, is the size of a sesame seed?" He turned his head to me and made a face.

"Yes love, the baby needs to start growing organs before they grow arms and legs." I giggled at the way he spoke and then he sat down.

"Well let's just hope that your stomach doesn't get hungry and eat that seed up." He winked at me winning a laugh. Just when he finished speaking the doctor walked in.

"Hello Nora! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Nice to see you too Mr. Cipriano" She smiled and shook both of our hands but when she looked to me I saw her smile.

"Do I spot a baby bump under your shirt?" She gasped and gave me a quick hug. Patch laughed at the way she reacted.

"Should we get you set up on the ultrasound machine?" I nodded as we all stood up and walked down a small hallway away from the office. Once we arrived, she lifted my shift and squeezed a bit of jelly on my stomach followed by a remote looking thing.

"So what are you hoping for Nora?" This was the first time I really thought about this. I wasn't sure what I wanted and I guess in the end it doesn't really matter.

"I just want a beautiful happy baby." I smiled and focused my eyes on Patch. "What do you want?"

I saw a smile spread across his face and put grabbed my hand in his. "I really want a girl." Once he spoke, I thought about the idea. Patch and I lying in bed when one morning and a little girl with long black curly hair running in and coming between us. He would pick her up and kiss her good morning then tickle her just to hear her laugh. Now I can see why he wants a girl and I am not opposed to the idea either.

During the appointment we got to hear the heartbeat and we were on our way. The doctor gave me some pre natal vitamins and told me what foods I should eat and stay away from. Once we got home, I changed into some comfy clothes and laid on the couch while Patch scooped out some ice cream for me.

"I think I'm starting to want a girl now too babe, she would be so cute and loving. Just like you." I smiled and looked over to the kitchen and saw his cheeks flush red.

"Well I hope that if it's a girl she has a personality just like her mom." I was about to answer him back when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Once I saw who was standing behind it, my whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**8Hey everyone! I am so blown away by how many views I have gotten in not even a week! Almost 350 **** I hope that you all enjoyed the first two chapters and I cannot wait to write the rest of this story with the help and reviews of you all. Please review and always tell me what you like about the story. I know that it is such a pain in the butt to review but it makes me know what you guys want more of in the story! Anyway, here we go!**

"She's okay…. Would you just shut up for…. Water won't help h…. Look, she's coming too!" I started blinking the blur away from my eyes.

"Patch?" I heard quick footsteps come to my side and I felt hands turn my face to the right.

"I'm here angel, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm alright, what happened?" My eyes finally focused in on Patch and his eyes were focused on mine with his cheeks flushed red. The way he looks made me think back to when I first saw him after the war. He looked so relieved and like a weight off his shoulder was gone.

He ran his fingers over the crown of my head then used his thumb to rub gentle circles on my cheek. Though when I heard a voice answer me, it wasn't Patch's. The voice was very familiar but I hadn't heard that low voice in a really long time.

"Well Grey, you saw your handsome best friend Scott and fainted. I knew I got a lot better looking from the last time you saw me but drop dead gorgeous? I didn't expect that." He walked over behind the sitting Patch and winked at me.

I started sitting up and Patch put an arm around my back to support me as I stood. "What are you doing here? I... I watched you die".

"Well, once some nephlim found out that you were pregnant with a fallen angels baby, the decided to bring me back and watch over your baby. No one has ever reproduced a child like you guys are going to have and bad things could happen if the wrong people find out about it and don't like what they see. You guys need a different form of protection that Patch here" Scott moved forward and patted Patch's shoulder. "cannot provide all the time."

Once it sunk into my skull that Scott was very much alive and not dead, I jumped into his arms. Scott and I have always had a different kind of bond than Patch and I. Scott was with me when Patch was off guarding Marcie and we got to know each other a lot then. We have also kissed a couple of times which Patch isn't exactly aware of but I wasn't about to tell him.

I felt his arms warm my body and I smiled into his shoulder. "So where are you staying?" I pulled back and looked up at him.

Scott grabbed my arm gently and pulled me toward the window. He pointed outside at the house next door. It was a smaller house then the one that Patch and I lived in but it was still beautiful looking on the outside. "Ya see that house right there?"

I nodded and looked at Patch and could tell he wasn't the happiest man in the room right now. "That is where I will be staying, just so I can keep an extra good eye."

"Scott seems to think that I can't do a good enough job protecting my wife and child that he needs to be right next door." I stroked Patch's arm as I walked over to the couch and sprawled across it. Man, being pregnant really made your feet hurt.

"I think that you could do a better job with another set of hands if something gets sticky." I saw Patch about to protest but quickly interrupted him and stood up taking Scott's hand.

"As much as I love you being back and in business Scott, Patch and I need our alone time and I would appreciate it if you could give us time to ourselves."

"I agree, someone needs to make that space big enough for a baby to come out of it. Have a good night kids!" He winked for the second time that day and left. I shut the door and leaned against it while rubbing my hand against my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Patch looking very lovingly at me.

"Don't stress out angel because even though it isn't my favourite idea, it would be nice to have someone to turn to for both you and I if we need any help." Patch said.

"It would be a good idea because there could be people out there who wouldn't exactly love the idea." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I watched his face as he looked down between us.

"That belly is starting to get bigger day by day which is making the gap between us further apart." I smiled at his pouted lips.

"I can think of something we can do that has no gap at all." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips as he began snaking his hands under my shirt.

I woke up the next week and looked at the sleeping angel next to me. He was too cute to wake up so I decided to start my day without him. I walked into the closet and started looking for something to wear. When I looked around, I noticed how funny our closet looked. The whole left side was coloured with dresses, cardigans and jeans while the right side was all black. I swear that Patch doesn't wear anything with colour. I slipped on a long cheetah print maxi dress and walked downstairs. I started cutting up some strawberries when I heard a lawn mower starting up. I forgot that I was cutting until I felt a nick at my finger.

"Shit!" I yelled through the house and quickly put my finger in my mouth and making my way to the front door.

"Baby? What's wrong are you okay?" I opened the door and heard it slam against the wall behind me. I decided that ignoring Patch while my anger was at its peak was best.

I walked down the porch and walked over to the house next door. "SCOTT!" I could tell he didn't see or hear me so I went up to him and pushed his arm.

He stumbled back and looked at me with a grim smile on his face as he turned off the lawn mower. "Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

I heard footsteps run up behind me but once again decided to ignore Patch. "This is the third time this week that you have mowed the lawn at 7:30am."

"Well, the grass here grows pretty fast if you haven't noticed already by living here all your life and..."

"SCOTT! Patch sleeps IN a lot of the time along with most people in the world. Just because you like mowing your fucking lawn during the wee hours of the morning doesn't mean we want to listen to it. When this baby is born, you better not mow your lawn before 11 am because I will come out here and rip that lawn mower apart. STOP MOWING YOUR LAWN!" I turned on my heel and pushed past Patch into the house. I screamed in frustration once I got inside. I heard the door shut behind me and looked at Patch.

"Why did you do that angel? What made you so angry?" Patch looked so taken back by my outburst, I could tell by the look all over his face. I decided to speak in my normal voice.

"If Scott can wake you up in the morning with his noise then he can wake our baby up too. I don't want my baby or husband to be woken up any other way then by the birds chirping in the morning." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back on the arm of the couch.

Patch got down on his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands in his. "Nora, I know that your hormones have been going through the roof lately and I understand that the noise is beginning to bother you but you can't go screaming at whatever makes a noise in the morning. You just need to relax and if you have anything you need to get off your chest then you need to come to me. That is what I'm here for." I was now back in his arms where it seems I always belong whenever I need loving.

Patch was always there for me when I needed him and I can't wait to see how he will be with his baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it, the months kept passing by. 5, 6, 7 and before I knew it I was at 8 months pregnant. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable all the time and I was ready for this baby seeing as my due date was in a couple of days. We decided that we wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise on the day of the birth. Ever since my blow up at Scott, he has been really kind and kept his distance. Patch is now in the last stretch of decorating the baby's room. I decided today that instead of watching Patch decorate the room that I would walk to the back of our house and lay down for a while. Relaxing was starting to be the thing that I need the most so I could find some relief from the baby.

My eyes were closed leaning my head back and feeling the warm water on my body when I felt legs sneak up beside mine and a hard chest against my back. I groaned in relief and leaned against Patch as I felt his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

I groaned once again. "Patch."

His lips starting kissing my neck and they went all the way up to my ear. "Shhh, you're alright Angel. How are you feeling today?"

I rested my hands on his hairy legs beside me. "I'm really uncomfortable and I want this baby out." I heard him chuckle behind me and rest his hands on my stomach.

"I know you do love but we need to give it some time. How about we go back to the house and watch your favourite movie?" He said.

"Twilight? You never watch that with me." I exclaimed.

"Because it is highly unlikely to happen and not true at all. Angels are believable and are obviously on earth but vampires who suck blood? Craziness." He shrieked.

I laughed as he helped me up and I waddled behind him to the house. It was only an hour later when we were lying in bed and watching the movie. Well I was watching the movie while Patch slept. The movie was almost over when I felt an overwhelming sensation telling me to go to the washroom. I got up as pregnant women could go and when I was halfway there, liquid started dripping out of me. It took a few minutes for it to process that my water just broke and I smiled to myself and laughed happily. I went back to the bed and walked around it gently kneeling in front of Patch's sleeping face and I moved a couple of strands away from his face.

"Wake up handsome." I kissed his cheek and when I pulled back I saw a groggy smile on his face. "It's time to go to the hospital."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at my delighted face with surprise. "My water just broke and the baby is coming." Patch jumped up and gave me a passionate kiss before running into the closet and grabbing our suitcase. We got to the jeep and started driving to the hospital. On television shows they always show the women going into labour screaming in pain like she is getting stabbed from every which way but I was really calm. Once we got to the hospital and into our room, Patch started calling everyone who we wanted to be here. Within an hour my mom, Vee and Gavin walked through the door and over to us.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom stroked my cheek and looked at me.

"Everything is fine, my contractions aren't too intense but the nurse said it shouldn't be too long." I said.

"Babe I can't wait until you're not fat anymore, then we can go shopping for us AND the baby!" Vee ran over to me and gave me a hug. I laughed at her and she started looking at the baby monitor with my mom. They began talking about how that is my baby's heartbeat but I was focused on Patch. He was sitting in the chair beside my bed while Gavin sat in another and they were talking about a new car Gavin was planning to buy Vee for her 21st birthday. When another contraction started I just closed my eyes and latched my hand around Patch's. The pain became more intense in that very moment and everything went dark.

When I woke up, my stomach was in a lot of pain but when I looked down at it there was no baby bump anymore. I felt warmth beside me and looked to my right to see Patch sleeping on the hospital bed next to me. I took in my surroundings noticing that we were now in a larger room and I was wearing my pajamas. When my eyes scanned the clock I noticed that it was 11pm through the darkness.

"Patch? What happened?" I reached beside me trying not to move my body too much and shook his arm with my hand. He started stretching and looked at me.

"Hi angel, how are you feeling?" He leaned up on his right arm and brought his left hand to my face. He leaned towards me and gave my lips a nice treat.

"My stomach really hurts but what happened? I thought we got to the hospital early this morning." I exclaimed.

"We did love, you had our baby. She is the most precious thing in the world." I saw the sparkle in his eyes as he spoke to me.

_She._

"When we got to the hospital you were very calm but your heart started beating very fast and you fell unconscious. I thought I was going to lose you and the baby; it was the most terrifying moment of my life. When you heart started beating faster, it slowed down the baby's and the rushed you in for an emergency C-section." He said.

By now I had tears running down my cheeks because I missed my little girl's birth. "When do I get to see her?" I wiped my tears off my face.

Patch smiled at me and moved some hair out of my face. "She right over here sleeping love." He quietly got up and walked over to a small clear box with a pink blanket brought up around the edges at the side of his bed. I watched as his hand went into the box and lifted something so delicate out. When he turned around, that was when I saw her. She was sound asleep and looked as perfect as I had always imagined. Patch climbed back into bed and handed her to me before he laid down himself.

"Is she healthy?" I spoke as more tears ran down my face.

He was gently playing with her black fluffy hair when he smiled at me. "She is as healthy as they come."

I could relieve this moment for the rest of my life. I was holding my first child with my husband right beside me. I may have missed the birth but nothing could top this moment.

"The nurses have been asking me what we wanted to name her but we never talked about it together. Do you have any names in mind?" He exclaimed.

I ran my eyes over her closed eyelids, chubby face, and small fingers when the name popped into my head.

"How about Lily Angel Cipriano?" I looked up at Patch's face and saw his eyes begin to get glossy and a tiny tear exit his eye. I have never seen Patch cry but I knew he has never been so happy in his life.

_That is the perfect name Nora. I love you and Lily so much._

At that moment, I kissed Patch with more passion then we have had in a long time but it was interrupted by a small cry coming from my arms. Even her cry was gorgeous. I looked down at her and started rocking her while Patch sat up and looked at the table beside him then turned back to me.

"Alright angel, it's time to get some food into her. She hasn't eaten for 2 hours." I looked at him with a scared look and then down at the baby.

"It's alright you have nothing to worry about because the nurse taught me how to do it." Patch reached over to me and pulled down my top so both of my breasts were exposed. He gently moved the baby and my arms close to my right breast and angled Lily's mouth at my nipple. "Okay so she is going to latch on and it could hurt a little bit but she needs to eat. We want to keep her drinking breast milk for as long as we can."

I nodded at Patch trusting him to help me with my first breast feeding experience. He gently lifted Lily's head and before I knew it I felt like I was feeding my baby. That night was a long joyful night because I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to hold my baby in my arms forever and never let her go. I dozed off a few times but when I woke up I needed to check if she was still breathing. I loved Patch more than anything in this world but I felt a different kind of love for my dear Lily. I would never let anything happen to her or let any harm come her way because she was now what I would be focused on for the next 18 years.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in the kitchen flipping Patch's favourite bacon grilled cheese. He was lying on the couch a couple feet away in the living room watching television with Lily sleeping on his chest. He had to go back to work today because he could only manage to take two weeks off after the birth. Patch now managed the Borderline since the owner died during the Nephlim war. Over the years, the Borderline has become very popular and Patch was setting to open up a second Borderline at the Delphic Amusement Park with his new business partner Gavin. Vee's husband got on board a few months after they returned from England. They planned on living there after the wedding but Gavin got fired from his job a few weeks after. I heard a cry take me away from my thoughts and I turned around watching Patch stand up and carry his daughter up the stairs to change her. I removed his grilled cheese from the pan and placed it onto a plate. After turning off the oven, I poured him a glass of juice and walked upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Babe, why does this diaper look like it isn't on right?" I placed his food down and walked over to the change table and giggled when I got there.

"Patch... you put the diaper on backwards." I reached my hands between his and corrected the diaper on Lily, picking her up when I was finished. "Your food is over there on the table." I motioned him towards the bed and stood and I gently patted my baby's back.

He dived on the sandwich and devoured it. Once he finished eating he came back inside our bedroom and started changing into his work clothes. "I really don't want to leave you alone." He said.

"I can handle this on my own love, plus Vee is on her way here." I said.

"That is what I'm the most worried about." I smiled at him as he tightened his tie and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms.

I tilted my head up so I could get a kiss on my lips and was shocked when he leaned down past me and kissed Lily's head. He leaned back up with a smirk and kissed my lips. We both heard the doorbell ring and we headed downstairs together to answer the door. Before Patch could even place his hand on the door knob, it opened and Vee came flying in. "MY BABY!" She yelled throughout the house and took Lily out of my arms and cuddling her like she was now the proud owner of a new baby girl.

Gavin sighed as he walked behind her into the house. "She has not stopped talking about Lily since we left the house. Please just let her have the baby for the rest of the day." He moved his fingers up and started massaging his temples. "I would like to have some sleep tonight and not listen to her talk about wanting a baby."

We all laughed at his situation and everyone said their goodbyes. "Have a good day angel." Patch kissed my lips with his which were moist and soft, then left with his partner Gavin. That afternoon Vee and I had played with Lily, watched her sleep and Vee helped me pack some of the clothes that didn't fit her anymore so they could go into the attic. Vee then saw how little clothes we had for the weight that Lily had now gained and decided that we needed to go shopping.

"So I have something that I need to tell you and have been hiding it for a while because I would be afraid of your reaction but I hope you don't hate -"I stuttered until she cut me off.

"Hush hush! Just tell me what you need to say, shesh!" Vee spoke annoyed.

I started nervously pushing some baby clothes around on the rack. "Scott is kind of… alive again?" I giggled nervously and looked at her.

"What do you mean _kind of_?" She said staring me down.

I just get nervous, I couldn't help but ramble. "Well he was sent back to earth because some of the elder nephlim think that our family needs extra protection because no one knows what Lily is or can be capable of. So he moved and is now living next door but I was really afraid and here we are!" I ended with a smile in her direction.

"So let me get this straight. You were worried because Scott came back and thought that I would have an issue with it?" She spoke.

I nodded at her as I bit my lip. "Babe, I'm married now and even though I did love Scott with all my heart I have a husband whom I love with all my heart."

I smiled at her and reached over the clothing rack giving her an awkward positioned hug. "So how _is_ everything going with you and Gav? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever." We paid for Lily's new clothes and kept walking throughout the mall. I lifted Lily into my arms needed to feel my baby in my arms and Vee pushed the stroller holding our bags.

"We are really good but his parents are coming to stay with us next week and he is really on edge because of it." She shrugged.

"I remember them at the wedding and they didn't seem terrible at all! I remember dancing with his mother." I smiled at the memory and walked through the exit doors to the parking lot with Vee following close behind.

"They aren't terrible but he just doesn't like them because they keep sending him money. He thinks that they believe he can't make it on his own in America. On _our _own." She placed the bags in the backseat of her neon replacement and folded down the stroller as I buckled Lily in her seat.

"Well maybe you should show them that you both are living a wonderful and happy life! Maybe take them to dinner at the borderline and show them around?" I got into the front seat as she got behind the wheel.

"Yeah! Babe you are a genius." She leaned over a kissed my cheek and it ended with a _muck!_

Vee dropped me off at home seeing as Lily was starting to become fussy and helped me bring everything inside. I didn't bother putting anything away and started climbing the stairs with the carrier in both of my hands. "Are you ready for bed little angel?" I smiled as though she could actually understand what I was saying and pushed open my bedroom door.

"Scott?" I stood in the doorway as he sat on my bed with his elbows leaning on his knees.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice and he sat a little taller in his seat.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I came inside but Patch gave me a key." He patted his shirt pocket. He saw me standing there awkwardly and decided to stand up and grab the carrier off the floor, setting it on the bed.

"Is there something going on that I should be worried about?" And Patch gave you a key? I decided that saying those words out loud would seem rude.

I watched as Scott started gently unbuckling a sleeping Lily and lift her into his arms, resting her face against his shoulder. "No, everything is okay… I just needed to see you and her. Ever since you're little spaz attack I haven't seen you at all except for the night she was born and you were still sleeping."

I looked up into his eyes and once again remembered the Scott that I missed. The goofy charm, thin but muscular body, and a wonderful smile. He was my best friend and it hadn't really sunk in yet how much I had missed him in his… departure. I finally gave in and walked over to him and started up a conversation. The day suddenly turned into night as Scott sat in front of my closet and I twirled standing in my closet trying on all my old clothes for him. That night was one of the best nights I have had in a while. Patch and I always spend the night together, but from juggling the baby we haven't been as connected as usual. It was nice just spending a night with a friend and laughing our heads off. I was for sure going to do this with him again.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of months since Scott and I reconnected and he has been coming over almost every day now. When Patch leaves for work, he shows up and helps me with Lily during the day. Patch hasn't been saying too much about it but I'm also not too sure if he knows how much Scott really is here.

That afternoon Patch was working late so Scott came over later in the day instead of the morning. I stood in the kitchen mashing apples so Lily could eat it tomorrow. Money isn't an issue for our family but I would rather make baby food instead of buying it so Lily gets all her nutrients. I heard the front door open and leaned back while mashing and smiled at Scott.

"Hey Scott!" I kept shaking my booty to the radio playing the back ground and got back to mashing.

"Afternoon Nors! Where's my baby?" He walked over and hopped onto the counter beside me.

"Well _my_ baby is in front of the television and watching her Little Einstein's." I threw the apple into a bowl and placed it into the fridge. I looked back at him and saw his lips in a frown.

I playfully rolled my eyes and turned back around taking a small bowl from the fridge and closed it. "If you would rather feed her, then that would be perfect because I need to have a shower." He jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs. I laughed at him, grabbed the video baby monitor off the counter and followed him upstairs. When I got into my bedroom Scott was already playing with Lily on the bed.

I placed the food on the dresser and started grabbed some sweats and Patch's t-shirt. "Are you sure you've got her while I shower?" I turned to him before walking into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. He had Lily sitting towards him on his lap and was placing her bib around her neck.

"Got it! I'm a baby whisperer." He winked at me and focused his attention back on Lily. I stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind me and undressed. I climbed into the shower and rested my head back as the hot water poured down my body. It felt nice unwinding and having someone else worry about my girl for a little while. With the new Borderline opening at the Amusement Park next week, Patch hasn't really been home. We haven't been as intimate because he has just been too tired and stressed out. I have been so sexually frustrated and even trying with Patch hasn't worked out. He always just asks if we can do it another night, kisses my forehead, then flips over. I washed out the conditioner in my hair and was just standing in the shower when I heard Scott yell for me.

"NORA!" He screamed.

I quickly jumped out of the shower almost slipping on the aluminum floor and wrapped a towel around me before bolting into the bedroom. I looked for Scott in the bedroom and once I didn't see him, I ran through the open door on the other side of room and saw Lily is Scott's arms coughing.

"What's wrong?" I said and quickly took my baby into my arms, inspecting every inch of her.

"I thought she wasn't breathing so I started patting her back and she started coughing so I thought she was choking." He spoke so quickly it was hard to take everything in. I started rubbing Lily's back until she released a small burp and her breathing became normal again. I felt myself take a deep breath and I walked over to her crib laying her inside.

"It's alright; she just had a small gas bubble." I leaned back up and placed my hands on the edge of the crib. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Scott leaned his arms from behind me and placed them on the crib as well. We both watched Lily to make sure she was alright until her eyes started to close. I turned around and looked up at Scott.

"Don't worry, she is perfectly fine." I smiled at him but it soon faded when he didn't have any expression on his face. His eyes were staring straight into mine and I couldn't move. Scott and I have always had a connection that I could never explain. He shared a few kisses before but they never meant anything until Scott was leaving the cave. We shared such a small kiss then we were taken away. We never spoke about that kiss again but I knew we both felt a spark… the spark kind of felt like this.

I watched his eyes as they studied my face and I felt his arms slowly close around me. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands sliding around my waist. It was getting harder the control my breathing. His fingertips brushed against my forearm and my skin tingled as he kept slowly lifting his fingers. I closed my eyes when his hand reached my shoulders and slowly opened them to his gorgeous eyes as he felt my collarbone. He stepped closer to me and his hands both grasped the top of my towel and slowly opened it in front of him. This moment and the fire going through my body is something I haven't experienced in a while and never with Scott. At that moment, my mind forgot about Patch and my body did the rest on its own. I raised my arms up and around his neck and I felt the towel drop, leaving me completely naked and exposed. His lips slowly found mine and like I said, that feeling was back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me back towards the bedroom.

What was I getting myself into?

**Hey guys! I know that his chapter is short but I hope you still enjoy it **** I am so grateful for all the reviews and views that this story has gotten! I hope you all can get me to 2000 3**


End file.
